Un destino nunca se elige
by Annasak2
Summary: UA Crecieron como hermanos, con un cariño fraternal sincero. El tiempo hizo estragos en ellos, convirtiéndolos en exitosos profesionistas, pero siempre hubo la curiosidad si aquella llama no era algo más que el cariño entre hermanos, especialmente en ese par que fingía indiferencia a los demás.
1. Capítulo I Una gran unidad

**Un destino nunca se elige**

Las finas hebras de su cabello resbalaban por en medio de sus dedos. A simple vista era una labor tediosa, pero ella disfrutaba cada segundo e instante de la vida de su hija como el más valioso de sus tesoros. Aplicó sobre su cabellera, el aceite de manzana que hacía brillar aún más su color único.

—¿Falta mucho? —escuchó su tono aburrido.

—Casi nada, Anna—respondió juntándolo en una coleta—Si te movieras menos…

—Así es, si te movieras menos—repitió el castaño—¿Verdad, Matamune?

El gato paseaba entre sus manos con un auténtico placer, sin preocuparse de su arreglo personal, tan contrario a ella. Cada mañana era un deleite acompañar a la rubia en su rutina de belleza. Y se burlaba abiertamente de cada halago que su madre soltaba con su hermana.

—Verás que cuando termine te verás como toda una princesa.

—Sí, princesa—se burló una vez más el pequeño, haciéndola rabiar hasta el límite.

—Princesa serás tú, Hao—respondió jalándose para alcanzarlo.

Sin embargo, corría el riesgo de quedarse calva, dado que Keiko no se movía ni un centímetro más ni adelante ni atrás.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó molesta.

—Anna, para tener ocho años tienes un carácter muy impetuoso. Ya sabes lo que dice la abuela, las buenas mujeres deben callar prudentemente.

—Sí, Anna—se comentó Hao—Bien, es suficiente, ya me aburrieron y yo ya estoy listo.

Suspiró cansada. Siempre era igual, tendría que esperar hasta que Keiko terminara de arreglarla. Y todo por el cumpleaños de Manta Oyamada. Por él estaba usando ese ridículo peinado y tendría que usar aquel bonito, tenía que admitirlo, vestido.

—Como dije, Anna, si no querías jugar con nosotros, nos lo hubieses dicho desde antes. No hubiésemos perdido nuestro tiempo aquí esperándote—dijo señalando al gato—Bien, vámonos Matamune, Yoh es más divertido.

Apretó su puño fuertemente. Tenía unas granas inmensas de estrellarle la muñeca de porcelana en la cabeza antes de que viera el último de sus cabellos abandonar su alcoba. Su insolencia ya la tenía cansada hasta el límite. Y Keiko simplemente tarareaba una extraña melodía, ignorando totalmente lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¡Mamá, porque demonios no le dices algo!

—Ya lo conoces, Anna, él siempre es así—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, Anna, él sólo quiere llamar tu atención—añadió Yoh llevándole el tocado a su madre para finalizar el peinado.

Cada vez que él entraba era diferente, Yoh siempre estaba ahí para protegerla, incluso más de lo que hacía Hao. Sonrió y aquello fue suficiente, no necesitaba otro aditivo para tranquilizar su ímpetu. Aflojó su cuerpo y dejó que Keiko continuara su labor.

—Te lo agradezco, Yoh—dijo su madre con gran calma—Gracias a ti hemos terminado.

—Te ves muy bonita, Anna—presumió con sinceridad su hermano—mucho muy bonita.

Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas gracias a los halagos de Yoh, al menos él apreciaba sinceramente lo que veía.

—Así es—añadió Keiko mirando el reloj—Ahora debo terminar de arreglarme. Ponte el vestido y los zapatos que están ahí, cualquier cosa, me llamas y vengo para ayudarte.

Dos minutos después ya estaba apresurando a Mikihisa al otro lado de la habitación y Anna se pegó en la frente por unos padres tan descuidados.

—Bueno… creo que entonces iré con Hao.

—Espera, siempre tengo problemas con el cierre del vestido—le dijo la niña—Cierra la puerta para que pueda cambiarme.

—¿Y… no te importa que me quede contigo?

No comprendió del todo su pregunta, más cuando se notaba un poco nervioso.

—¿De qué hablas? Papá a veces me viste, no es la gran cosa—aseguró la rubia quitándose la blusa y el pantalón—¿Te incómoda?

—No…—negó mirando con curiosidad su cuerpo femenino—Bueno, te ayudaré.

Introdujo sus pies y subió el vestido, apartando la coleta para que él pudiese abrochar los botones finales y subir por fin el cierre. Realmente no se explicaba por qué de su falta de coordinación si no era nada extraordinario.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Claro… claro…¿Y… te molesta mucho lo que dice Hao?

—Todo el tiempo.

Bufó y apretó la muñeca de tela que estaba a un costado de su cama.

—Es un odioso.

—Sí, pero yo sé porque es un odioso

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con rapidez.

—Porque… él cree que soy tu favorito—aseguró deslizando lentamente la cremallera hacia arriba—Listo.

—Gracias—respondió Anna mirándolo de reojo—Bueno… en ese caso puede que tenga razón.

—¿La tiene?

—Sí, porque eres mi hermano favorito—añadió tomando su mano.

No se movió hasta que la rubia giró su rostro. Ellos eran buenos hermanos, tal vez no infinitamente cercanos, pero no se llevaban mal. Por eso, a pesar de todo, se veían con curiosidad, como si algo extraño hubiese permanecido en el ambiente. Yoh sonrió y fue el primero en apartarse.

—Bien, niños, vámonos—dijo Mikihisa abriendo de golpe la puerta—Los quiero en el auto, ya.

—Anna—llamó a su hermana antes de que corriera fuera de habitación—Eres mi chica favorita también.

Una delicada y hermosa sonrisa adornó su rostro el resto del recorrido a la mansión Oyamada. Recogió su bolso y subió a la camioneta. Hao bromeaba de lo torpe que era su padre para manejar al saltarse los altos, mientras Yoh secundaba su acción con una tenue risa. Y es que su madre aludía que nunca había que llegar tarde a un evento, menos si aquella familia era la de más alcurnia por la zona.

—¿Cómo estás, Keiko? —preguntó su homónima.

—Excelente, creo que jamás me he sentido más feliz en mi vida—confesó sin poder evitarlo, aunque con algo de pena al ver la conducta tan fuerte de su hija.

Destilaba elegancia y una posición muy bien acomodada. Pero a pesar de eso, Keiko Oyamada era una persona sumamente tranquila y amable en su trato. En sus brazos reposaba la más pequeña de sus hijos, Mannoko, que dormía sin reparo.

—Eres un enano—oyó en la lejanía la voz de Anna dirigirse a Manta.

—No, Anna, por favor…—rogó el pequeño.

No era necesario que lo dijese, traslucía a simple vista con la manera en que se conducía su familia. Keiko simplemente deseaba una niña y ahora la tenía y la había criado desde sus primeros meses de nacida, así que era suya en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra.

—Parece que fue buena idea lo de la adopción—indicó al ver a la pequeña mandar a sus hermanos—Se nota que a tus hijos les cayó muy bien su hermana.

—Así es. Hao y Anna a pesar de que pelean mucho, son muy unidos e Yoh es el neutral, ya sabes, por ser el de en medio.

Se notaba en la conducta de los tres. Eran bastante complementarios.

—¿Y… algún día les dirás? —cuestionó arrullando a su bebé—No he podido localizar a sus padres, nada, es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.

No cabía en su cabeza esa respuesta. Mikihisa adoraba a Anna como a su propia hija y no dudaba del cariño que sus hijos le profesaban, para ella, no había diferencia, en lo absoluto.

—Bien, niños, dejen de maltratar a Manta—señaló Mikihisa—Así es, no más golpes, Anna.

Negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces. Sentía temor por el futuro.

—No. No veo necesidad de hacerlo, Keiko. Y te lo imploro, no le digas a nadie que ella es adoptada. No quiero que se sienta excluida, que comience a buscar a dos personas que la abandonaron como si fuera un simple gato callejero.

—Pero…

—No hay nada más que discutir, Keiko. Anna es una más de los Asakura. Y siempre lo será.

_**Años después**_

Estrechó la mano de aquel hombre y se jactó con alevosía del grandioso trato que estaba logrando para el bufete de abogados. Su firma, sin duda, le otorgaría un ascenso y un bono por el logro obtenido. No en balde era el mejor en su generación, el más poderoso, atractivo, sobresaliente y también el más próximo a casarse de sus hermanos. Tres meses más y estaría viviendo con otra persona.

—Me alegra cerrar negocios con usted, señor Hao.

—Placer el mío, Luchist—reconoció orgulloso el castaño—Mis inversiones son pequeñas, pero estoy seguro que nos beneficia a ambos. Yo entregó buenas cuentas a la empresa y usted gana dinero rápidamente.

—Por eso usted es un gran estratega.

—No sólo sirvo para separar parejas, créeme—respondió con orgullo—Ahora… dame un minuto, acabo de perder a la niña de mis ojos.

Sonrió levemente enternecido de la forma en la que se dirigía a su prometida, quien conversaba animada con dos mujeres más una rubia y otra mucho más alta que ella. Y claro, era natural que él la buscara si estaban en la celebración de su compromiso oficial, por supuesto que la querría todo el tiempo a su lado.

—Mattilda es una mujer sumamente afortunada.

—¿Mattilda? Vamos, en serio no crees que hablaba de mi novia—se burló el castaño tomando una copa de la charola—Es mi prometida, cierto, pero la niña de mis ojos es ésa engreída.

Era temible, pero muy hermosa. Para nada se veía intimidada con el círculo de políticos con los que intercambiaba tarjetas de presentación. Anna Asakura era, después de todo, una de las mejores estrategas en comunicación política. Y aunque era joven, avanzaba a pasos agigantados gracias a sus dotes dominantes.

—Le he dicho mil veces que deje de intercambiar papelitos con perdedores que sólo se la quieren llevar a la cama—expresó molesto mientras sorbía el resto del vino—¿Tienes hermanas, Luchist?

—Emmm… no, señor.

—Pues no las tengas—describió molesto—Y ése otro perdedor…tampoco tengas hermanos.

Hao tan sólo provocó la risa de Luchist en especial cuando comprobó que Yoh simplemente estaba coqueteando con una bonita rubia en la fuente de chocolate.

—Es el colmo con los dos. Yoh debería cuidarla mientras yo cierro negocios.

—¿Y su hermano qué es?

—Es violinista—reveló algo incómodo—Así que tiene bastante tiempo libre, imagino que has oído hablar de él, es conocido aquí en Japón.

—¿En serio? No puedo creer que él sea Yoh Asakura.

Señaló la relación de apellidos y claro, era bastante obvio, pero al verlo a distancia, realmente no era nada increíble a como sonaba su música.

—Es soberbio.

—Sí, Anna lo forzaba a sostener el violín por horas—describió con nostalgia—Buenos tiempos, mis hermanos son sobresalientes, se parecen a mí. Lo heredaron todo de mí.

Probablemente si sus padres no estuviesen intercambiando chismes con los Oyamada o los Tao, probablemente apelarían a la cuestión, pero no había nadie que contradijera la sangre majestuosa que ese para había heredado de él. Era la misma historia de siempre. Realmente se sentía orgulloso de su familia. Palmeó la espalda de Luchist antes de percibir el delicado aroma a manzana. Estando ella ahí, tenía una preocupación menos en su vida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Fue interesante? —cuestionó en mal modo al verla guardar en su bolso algunos papeles—Te dije que no quería trabajo en mi fiesta.

—Qué cortesía la tuya, Hao—añadió resignada a la posesividad del castaño—Anna Asakura.

—Un placer, Luchist Lassi—se presentó el hombre—Soy el nuevo socio y cliente de su hermano.

Miró de reojo su vestimenta y le pareció un hombre adinerado, pero sobre todo confiable.

—Me alegro, pronto se casará y no tiene fondos para solventar la boda.

—¡Anna! —exclamó apenado el castaño—Para tus altanerías.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con fingida inocencia—Sólo aseguro tu futuro.

Tonterías, la haría sufrir por aquel desacató y no le importaba que Luchist presenciara lo mucho que la quería, era un hombre de su entera confianza. Así que la abrazó y posó sus manos rodeando celosamente su cintura. Para algunos, era un gesto sobreprotector, para él, era la única forma de sentirla cerca.

—Perdona a mi hermana, Luchist, ya te dije que soy su adoración.

—Oh… pensé que su adoración era yo—añadió Yoh sorpresivamente.

Sonrió al ver a los tres hermanos discutir un nombramiento cariñoso. El menor se presentó y quedó fascinado de la unión de aquellas tres personas, el clan de los Asakura. Ninguno cedía, todos tenían importancia uno en el otro y eso era fácilmente detectable, de principio a fin.

—¡Eres un torpe, Yoh, te dije que tenías que cuidarla!

—No soy una niña—objetó de inmediato Anna.

—A mí eso no me importa, yo le ordené a este tipo que te cuidara a sol y sombra. Es lo único que tiene que hacer y no lo hace.

Yoh rió cuando Hao terminó el regaño. A partir de ese instante, fue la sombra de Anna en todo momento. Su hermano los miraba con ojos de pistola a todos los atrevidos que osasen invitarla a bailar.

—Arg, tu hermano está loco—dijo molesta al escuchar la música ambiental en el jardín—Hao está loco.

—Lo sé—respondió invitándole una fresa con chocolate del palillo—Es muy protector contigo.

—Ni siquiera lo es con su novia, que no sea ridículo.

Aunque ella no quisiera comprenderlo, él veía de forma sensata las acciones de Hao, a pesar de verse bastante posesivo. Lo había seguido desde niño en casi todas sus acciones. Se recargó en el barandal de madera y miró abajo a todas las personas que limpiaban el desastre de la fiesta.

La casa en el árbol parecía ser resistente y poco ortodoxa para dos adultos de talla grande como ellos. Anna se estiró y entró al cuarto de madera. Realmente no había cambiado mucho, únicamente tenían cojines para dormir, así que se recostó e Yoh imitó sus acciones con una tremenda calma.

—Dime algo que no sepa de ti—se atrevió a decirle Anna.

—¿Algo que no sepas de mí? —repitió pensativo mientras su cabeza descansaba ahora en las piernas de su hermana—Convénceme un poco.

Lentamente sus manos se perdieron en su cabello castaño, imitando un suave masaje que terminó por perderlo en una inmensa paz.

—¿Cómo haces eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la rubia.

—Calmarme así… se siente muy bien—dijo en voz baja—Eres la única mujer que me hace sentir en el cielo.

Y oyó un grave carraspeó. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que era su hermano mayor con una botella en mano.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí sin mí?

—¿Qué no te quedarás con Matti esta noche? —respondió ella.

—No tengo ganas.

—¿No tienes ganas? Acabas de anunciar tu compromiso hace unas horas—respondió Anna con dureza.

—Y qué. Quiero tiempo con mis hermanos, ¿eso tiene algo de malo?

—No, no lo tiene—respondió Yoh incorporándose lentamente.

Nadie objetó nada. Los tres prendieron una lámpara mientras comían en silencio el restante de los bocadillos. Si era extraño, sí lo era. Había un aire de melancolía en el ambiente imposible de deshacer.

—Bueno, sigamos tomando—sugirió Hao.

—Eres un borracho.

—Sí, pero no me he emborrachado en años y sabes bien porqué.

Anna miró confundida a Yoh, que inmediatamente le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es que si no se le escapaban los hombres que a mí se me pasaban por alto.

—¿Y lo dices con ese cinismo?

—Tú preguntaste—añadió Hao—¿Qué tal un juego?

Sus hermanos lo miraron con un ápice de desconfianza.

—No vamos a dar dinero, sólo vamos a sincerarnos un poco.

—Está bien—aceptó Yoh—¿Qué hacemos?

—Todos toman una ronda y el último tiene que responder una pregunta hecha por el que sostenga la botella en ese momento.

—¿Y si él mismo sostiene la botella? —ironizó Anna.

Era el punto que no tenía del todo calculado.

—Pues evita la pregunta.

—De acuerdo.

Locuras habían hecho muchas antes, ésta no sería la más irracional e ilógica. El primer turno correspondió al mismo Hao, que prácticamente se había ahogado con el primer sorbo de whiskey.

—Y bien…

—¿Realmente te quieres casar con Matti, Hao? —cuestionó Yoh.

Calló un momento al ver los ojos de Anna centrarse en él.

—Sí quiero, pero también siento muchas otras cosas más—se limitó a responder.

—Bien…

Siguió tomando y la segunda ronda, el licor retumbó en su cabeza como una ligera jaqueca.

—Tu turno, Anna—le dijo Yoh al ver que era Hao quien sostenía la botella.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —cuestionó con dureza su hermano.

Un gran silencio dominó por breves segundos hasta que el sopor del alcohol la abandonó por completo.

—No… no me he enamorado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Que tal…

—Una pregunta a la vez, Hao—objetó la rubia—¿Quieres la tercera ronda?

Los tres bebieron e igualaron su tiempo, si un claro ganador. Tal parecía que el calor del líquido ya había curtido lo suficientemente bien sus gargantas, así pasaron tres rondas hasta que Yoh perdió ya un poco mareado.

—Dime, Yoh, ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien prohibido para ti? —preguntó Hao—¿alguien a quien no puedas amar?

Sonrió y contempló a Anna dormitar unos segundos.

—¿Alguien prohibido? No. Jamás.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Esta es una petición especial de una persona que me pidió subiera el fic que le había escrito para ella. Obviamente, antes de que me avienten piedras, les diré que no hay porqué preocuparse, estoy trabajando en mis otras historias. Contigo Siempre y Sunshine son las dos historias seleccionadas para actualizar a partir de la siguiente semana en forma continua hasta no verles el fin. Pero mientras, les dejo este pequeño fic de breves capítulos.


	2. Capítulo II Entre hermanos

**Capítulo II**

Los rayos del sol irrumpieron en la habitación de tal forma que sentía que se quemaba la cara. Los pájaros brincaban de rama en rama emitiendo sonidos realmente desagradables a su cabeza. Sostuvo su rostro con pesadez mientras trataba de ubicar algo coherente de la noche anterior. Cómo podían describir los amaneceres con tremenda descripción de armonía cuando ella experimentaba los estragos de su borrachera.

Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que Yoh era su único acompañante en la casa. No recordaba mucho, salvo la insistencia de Hao con los amores prohibidos. Los abrazos con él y una que otra pregunta atrevida respecto a los hombres con los que se había acostado.

—Tremenda estupidez se le metió en la cabeza—se quejó la rubia—Yoh, despiértate.

Suspiró y gateó hasta él, pensaba golpearlo, pero aquello no sucedió. Absorta, observó el suave subir de su pecho. Él siempre era tranquilo, pero en ese preciso instante, se perdió en él. Totalmente. No hubo más allá, que él, sus gestos y cómo abrazaba con afecto la almohada.

—¡Anna! —la llamó Mikihisa—¿Sigues ahí?

Odiaba responder a los llamados de su padre con más gritos. Así que no tuvo más remedio que bajar y atender personalmente el problema.

—¡Anna!

—¿Anna? —repitió el castaño algo adormilado, tratando de mirarla con mayor claridad—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Lo siguiente fue una clara exclamación de dolor mientras bajaba el último escalón de madera y contemplaba a Mikihisa bastante serio. Sostenía una serie de sobres que le entregó al instante.

—Habíamos acordado que no tendrías trato con hombres muy importantes.

—Habíamos, esto es mi trabajo—añadió abriendo la invitación a una importante cena de gala del gobernador.

—Sabes qué quieren de ti.

Era el mismo cuento que Hao le arrojaba en la cara todos los días. Y su padre no era la excepción cuando se trataba de aquellos políticos.

—Éste no es tan grande—añadió Anna—Además, no es un amañado, de hecho tengo que adiestrarlo para que lo sea, posiblemente se convierta en el próximo primer ministro.

—¿Y qué acaso tú quieres ser la primera dama o qué? —interrumpió bruscamente Hao.

—¿Quién va a ser primera dama? —preguntó Yoh bajando el último escalón.

Y ahí estaban los tres hombres que la celaban a diario. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. No podía negar que le parecía interesante la propuesta, su jefe mismo la había puesto en el proyecto para llevar la campaña con el fin de obtener algo más que sólo una invitación a cenar.

—A dónde crees que vas, Anna—le llamó la atención su padre, pero simplemente lo ignoró—Oh… ya no sé qué decirle.

—¿Puedo saber de qué están hablando? —cuestionó el castaño tallándose los ojos—¿Qué me he perdido?

—Pasa, que eres un inútil. Anna ha recibido muchas invitaciones y regalos de un tal…—dijo quitándole la tarjeta de presentación al adorno floral—Silver.

—Oh, Silver—respondió más tranquilo—Es un buen tipo.

Lo agarró por la camisa y amenazó decidido con el puño. Encima tenía el cinismo de solapar las malas acciones de su hermana.

—¿Acaso sabías de ese tipo, Yoh? —preguntó con dureza Hao—¿Lo conoces?

—Fuimos a cenar con él—se limitó a responder—Es un buen tipo para Anna.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó su hermano.

Mikihisa suspiró, con aquel par no tenía que ocuparse mucho de los problemas que correspondían a Anna.

—Iré adentro, aún tengo que pagar el alquiler de las mesas.

—Claro, papá—dijo su hijo menor.

Entonces Hao soltó completamente su agarre y sostuvo su cabeza. No había tenido el más lindo de los amaneceres cuando contempló a Anna dormir. Experimentaba una sensación de añoranza, era su hermana, no una maldita amiga. Tenía algo raro en la cabeza. Así de simple.

—Me juraste que la protegerías de todo, Yoh—dijo con más seriedad.

—Y lo hago, Hao—respondió el castaño—Pero Anna también tiene derecho a escoger su pareja libremente.

—Lo sé… sólo no quiero verla llorar por ningún idiota, menos uno que sólo la use para sus asquerosidades.

—Sí…Tampoco quiero verla sufrir.

—Ayer dijo que aún no se ha acostado con nadie—añadió Hao un tanto más relajado—No quisiera que se acostara con cualquier extraño.

—Lo sé…pero también tiene derecho para decidir al respecto, además, no es ninguna tonta. Y lo sabes, ¿no?

—Es cierto, mi hermana es inteligente.

—¿Lo ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

En eso estaban de acuerdo los dos. Aunque realmente le extrañó que no dijese más. Contrario a eso, su carácter había cambiado radicalmente cuando los tres estaban de nuevo en el desayunador peleando de nuevo por el sartén con huevo. No volvió a repetir el tema, ahora sólo se dedicaba a conseguir el perdón de su hermana con palabras tiernas y cariñosas.

—Vamos, _akachan_, no vuelvo a decir cosas feas de tu trabajo, ni a prohibirte nada relacionado con los clientes de tu empresa—le dijo en un tono suave mientras le besaba la mejilla—¿Me perdonas, Akachan?

—¿_Akachan_? Por qué no mejor le dices niña, suena decente al menos—se quejó su novia.

—¿Disculpa? Estoy hablando con la niña de mis ojos—le interrumpió bruscamente el Asakura.

Mattilda bufó celosa del trato especial que recibía la rubia.

—En ese caso, tu niña soy yo—le espetó con dureza.

—No, tú eres mi novia—respondió besando la frente de Anna—Pero esta mujer nació para ser importante en mi vida.

Ni siquiera se quejaba, sólo le sonreía con arrogancia. Estaba inamovible en su pose de diva y eso la hacía rabiar más. Por una parte comprendía que era la hermana menor, pero aun así, no justificaba la atención de parte de los Asakura para con ella, en especial el comportamiento de Yoh.

—Vamos, hermosa, quiero que salgamos por algo, yo pago.

—Está bien, pero será algo realmente caro.

—Lo que quieras, Anna—respondió besando su mejilla—En tu cara, Yoh, sigo siendo el favorito.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa pose de indiferencia, una sonrisa por demás traicionera. Keiko y Mikihisa se tomaron de las manos mientras Hao se jactaba de ser la cabeza de familia y lo era, pero al irse él, sólo quedarían ellos dos.

—Me sorprende cómo aceptas las derrotas tan fácil—le recriminó el mayor.

—Es porque sé que eres el favorito, Hao—respondió confiado—Anna y yo te queremos mucho.

—Vamos, niños, para mí todos son mis favoritos—irrumpió Keiko con gran alegría—No tienen que pelearse por una posición en su vida, yo creo que ustedes tres son los hermanos más especiales y unidos que he visto en mi vida y no lo digo porque sean mis hijos, ¿no es verdad, Matti?

—Así es…

—¿Lo ven? Asunto zanjado, ahora limpien la mesa—les indicó Mikihisa.

Todos se levantaron y ayudaron con algunos quehaceres domésticos. Pero gracias al poder dominante de Anna, Yoh había sido excluido de limpiar la cocina, designando a Hao como el encargado supremo. Entonces el castaño se sentó en el sofá para practicar un poco el violín, después del gran recital, iniciaría pronto una gira en Europa.

—¿Qué hay, cuñado? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Hola Matti, me alegra que siempre estés de buen humor—comentó cambiando la partitura—No sé qué hacer, pronto será el cumpleaños de Anna y pensaba tocarle _Smooth Criminal_, le agrada mucho ese tipo raro. Pero incluso para mí es algo difícil.

—Quieres mucho a tu hermana, ¿no?

—Claro, como todos en la casa—dijo con una sutil sonrisa cuando comenzó a entonar algunas notas—Nos queremos mutuamente.

Entonces se acercó mucho más a él, tanto que incluso pudo haberle robado un beso. El Asakura no dudó en retirarse un poco, en especial porque Hao lavaba los trastes en la cocina y no estaban muy lejos de ellos.

—Emm… ¿pasa algo Matti?

—Sé tú secreto, Yoh.

—¿Cuál secreto, Matti? Me estás asustando.

—Amas a tu hermana.

Rió con soltura, en especial después de que lo acusara y señalara con el dedo.

—Eres un maldito pervertido.

—¿De qué hablas, Matti? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Tú crees que estoy ciega? Te brillan los ojos cuando la ves—lo acusó con fuerza—Es tu hermana, por amor a dios, respétala.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Matti. Adoro a Anna, somos mejores amigos, compañeros, todo… pero no hay más. Créeme. Respeto a mi hermana como lo más sagrado que hay y por ella hago lo que sea.

No paraba de verlo con escepticismo, pero era evidente que en su tono de voz había sinceridad, incluso en sus acciones lo denotaba.

—En ese caso sería Hao, ¿no crees? Él es mucho más efusivo que yo en su trato con ella. Pero es que Anna es nuestra única hermana, por eso somos así con ella, no es para que lo malinterpretes, en verdad.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón—afirmó un poco dudoso—Pero es que deberías verte, tienes un brillo especial, cómo le sonríes… y te mantienes al margen de las palabras lambisconas de tu hermano. No lo sé, es… como si un hombre confiara ciegamente en el amor de su pareja. Lleno de orgullo, de sinceridad. Wow, tu expresión es hermosa.

Sonrió y bajó su mirada para ver con atención la partitura.

—Gracias. Es una bonita descripción. Ojalá algún día encuentre una mujer que me haga sentir así y que yo inspire en ella lo mismo.

—Llegará, tú no pierdas la esperanza, cuñado—dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo sacó de equilibrio.

—Gracias, Matti…—pronunció nervioso.

— ¿Venga por qué tienes esa cara, Yoh? —cuestionó Hao con evidente burla sentándose frente a ellos—Pareciera como si esta bruja te hubiese dicho cosas feas.

—¡Oye, yo no soy ninguna bruja!

Se rió e ignoró totalmente las quejas de su novia, más cuando Anna llegó y se unió con ellos en la sala, sentándose a un lado de Yoh, quien al notar su presencia cerró el libro de notas. Su rostro no traía ninguna buena finta.

—Bien, familia, tengo para ustedes noticias trascendentales—dijo con orgullo—Bueno para ustedes dos, porque Anna lo sabe de inicio a fin.

La rubia recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Yoh emitiendo un largo suspiro. Matti observaba sus reacciones y evidenció con la mirada nuevamente ese sentimiento antes descrito. La tenía prácticamente en sus brazos y sus ojos destilaban ternura, eso podía notarlo a leguas.

—¿Y qué noticias son ésas?

—Anna y tú serán mis padrinos.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Matti—Habías dicho que ése hombre llamado Luchist lo sería.

—Pero obviamente mis hermanos tienen prioridad, los dos—señaló a la pareja en el sofá—Y dile lo demás, Anna. Dijiste que no te negarías.

Roló los ojos un poco frustrada de que él se atreviera a convencerla.

—Bien, quiere que me vista de traje negro, igual que tú—le dijo a Yoh—Y quiere dos fiestas de despedida de soltero.

—Así es, dos—señaló el castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Dos? —cuestionó Yoh—¿Cada uno te organiza una?

—Así es, pero yo escojo lugares y el orden. Anna será la primera—señaló con maldad— Y quiero mi primera despedida en una semana en las Vegas.

Por supuesto que Matti se había negado al suceso, pero quién era ella para contrastar el poder hipnótico de Hao, nadie. Así que a pesar de las quejas, tanto de sus padres como de la novia, los tres y un séquito de perdedores, como usualmente llamaba grupo de amigos más cercanos, estaban en el aeropuerto de las Vegas, Nevada.

—¿Oye perdedor, al menos sabes a dónde vas? —cuestionó Ren a Horo Horo.

—Pues claro que sé—argumentó con el mapa en la mano—Anna me dijo que me encargara de hablar al Hotel, dijo que en cinco minutos llegarían por nosotros.

—No sé porque no me fio de ti—añadió Chocolove, quitándole el papel de la mano—Yo creo que ni siquiera sabes qué onda con tu vida.

Y nuevamente estaban peleando. Despotricando unos con otros su falta de experiencia. Sin embargo, Hao pasaba por alto aquel montaje ridículo, él sentía que estaba en el ambiente preciso. Luchist, a su lado, le hablaba de lo fantástico que eran los casinos y las mujeres _Playboy_.

—Así es, señor Hao, si quiere disfrutar lo último de su soltería, nada mejor que las Vegas. Aunque sí que fueron muchas horas de vuelo.

—Sí, tan sólo ve a mi hermano, no puede soportarlo todavía—señaló al castaño que estaba sentado en una banca con Manta a su lado abanicándolo con un par de hojas a fin de reducir su mareo.

—Fue mucho tiempo…

—Sí—añadió encantado al ver a Anna hablar por teléfono al casino donde darían una gran fiesta.

A veces no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara en ella, no cuando se había transformado en la mujer más hermosa que había conocido hasta el momento.

—¿Me permite decirle algo?

—Adelante.

—Usted y el joven Yoh son realmente como dos gotas de agua, pero su hermana es muy diferente físicamente a ustedes.

No era algo nuevo, solía escucharlo a menudo en los colegios, en la universidad, en las fiestas, en las que muchos de sus compañeros llegaron a pensar que ella era su novia.

—Bueno… es porque Anna es más parecida a la abuela, deberías verlas, son muy similares. Incluso aprendió de ella muchas técnicas para conseguirlo lo que quería gracias a ella.

—¿Y son de la misma edad?

—Así es. Mismo día, mismo año, deduce el resto.

Entonces notó la exaltación en el grupo de Horokeu y pudo ver cómo se alegraban de ver una gran camioneta arribar a la puerta. Llevaban más de una hora varados al no tener contacto con la empresa encargada del viaje. Agradecía a su hermana el detalle de hacerlo sorpresa, aunque claro, eso había partido desde su iniciativa. Aun así, Anna era su adoración.

—Genial, muévete, Yoh—le dijo golpeándolo en el brazo.

—Sí…—pronunció con esfuerzo mientras Manta le daba una bolsa de viaje.

—Pero, Anna, no ves cómo está. Míralo.

—A mí eso no me importa, súbanlo en la camioneta, porque no tenemos nada reservado y si nos llegamos a más tardar un maldito minuto más, no habrá siquiera hotel en toda la zona, ¿comprendes? —le espetó con rudeza—Y no me pienso quedar en la calle.

—Entendido…—mencionó Oyamada—¡Horo Horo, ayúdame a cargar a Yoh!

Bufó molesta. La precipitación de Hao la tenía de pésimo humor y más con la empresa que había contratado para todo ese alboroto, que a final de cuentas había resultado un fraude. Estaba furiosa por la recomendación de su jefe y el subalterno por recomendarle ese tipo de organización. Era mucho más sencillo dejarle a Yoh la encomienda.

—¿Así que no hay nada preparado?—dijo Hao fuera de sí—Cómo es posible, quién se atrevió en su sano juicio a estafarte, en este mismo momento voy a romperle su cara.

Certeras y fuertes palabras ahora que por una parte la hacían sentir mal.

—Voy a romperle hasta…—dijo furioso mientras tomaba la llave de la habitación—Y encima tengo que pasarla con Horo Horo.

—¡Pues yo tampoco quiero compartir contigo habitación!

—No hay más habitaciones, así que resígnense—les espetó claro Ren—A mí tampoco me agrada compartir habitación con este perdedor.

—¡Oye, yo no soy ningún perdedor! —replicó Chocolove.

—¡Cállense, no pienso mezclarme más tiempo con gente como ustedes!—añadió el Asakura.

Y los cuatro comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, haciendo un nuevo escándalo en el lobby del hotel. Yoh sonrió mientras Manta trataba en vano de interponerse entre ellos, pero su tamaño realmente no ayudaba demasiado. Luchist se mantenía al margen de la situación, así que él tenía la ocasión perfecta para ayudar a su hermana, que estaba a punto de matar a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino.

—Anímate, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.

—Cómo puede salir bien si no tenemos nada—reclamó enfadada—No sólo me estafaron, sino que no tengo la fiesta organizada…

Tomó su mano y aquello pareció calmarla un poco.

—Tranquila, Anna… Yo te ayudo. Manta me dio varios números de algunos amigos de su papá y conseguimos dos casinos para hoy y mañana, una fiesta privada, con varias cosas, digo, no es el gran lujo que te ofrecieron a ti, pero es algo, ¿no crees?

—Es más de lo que te tocaba hacer.

—¿Y qué no haría por ti? —preguntó sonriéndole.

—Todo—respondió en un suspiro—No suelo decirlo a menudo, pero gracias por apoyarme siempre.

Ambos miraron la aparente tregua que aquel grupo había pactado. Tomaron sus maletas y cada quien subió a su habitación con su respectivo compañero, todos, asignados por Hao Asakura, el jefe en cargo por ser el festejado de la ocasión.

—¿No subirán con nosotros? —preguntó Luchist.

—Dormiremos juntos, así que no hay problema si subimos en el otro elevador, Luchist. Pero gracias por preguntar—respondió el castaño—Diles que a las ocho saldremos al casino.

—De acuerdo, señor Yoh—dijo marchándose del lugar.

Anna recargó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró cansada.

—¿Hubieses preferido dormir con Manta? Hace tiempo que no lo ves.

—Es cierto, pero dormir contigo también es muy divertido—contestó con una sutil sonrisa mientras pensaba que…—Además, Hao me mandó exclusivamente a cuidarte.

No hacía falta decir más. En parte, él lo hacía gustoso, después de todo era su pequeña hermana, pero por otra, sentía en verdad mucha seguridad cuando estaban juntos. Algo que compartía con Hao, pero en ella era diferente, esa sensación de respaldo y confianza inherente.

—Bien, vámonos, tengo que cámbiame.

Acató las órdenes de su hermana y tres horas después ya estaban todos listos para salir a festejar. Ren reñía con Horokeu el lugar principal en la limousine, dado que no quería mezclarse con los otros perdedores, creía merecer más que ellos por haber pagado el transporte.

—De ninguna manera, picudito, soy yo quien debe ir ahí. Yo hablé a la agencia de vehículos.

—Y yo pagué, idiota.

—¿A quién le llamas idiota?

—¿Ves algún otro por aquí? —contestó mientras jalaba la camisa de Chocolove y lo señalaba directamente.

Hao estaba desesperado con todo el griterío de ese trío. Estaba a punto de dejarlos en el hotel, si no fuera porque el siempre diplomático Yoh intervenía por ellos.

—Tranquilo, ya sabes que se comportan así porque en realidad se extrañan mucho.

—Se extrañan mucho, mejor no digas nada, Yoh—respondió su hermano molesto—Te dije que tienes que estar con Anna, ¿dónde está?

—Está dejando las llaves del hotel.

—Bien, más te vale no tomar de más, porque aquí sí quiero ponerme hasta lo alto, ¿de acuerdo?

Yoh calló y miró en forma pensativa.

—Nada. Le pasa algo a Anna y a ti te destrozo en pedacitos, ¿me escuchaste?

—Fuerte y claro, señor—respondió nervioso—Pero oye, yo también quería tomar.

—Es mi noche, no tu noche, cuando te cases entonces sí bébete un barril si quieres, pero hoy vas a tomar agua de limón.

—¿Qué? ¿Agua de limón? Estás loco.

—No, no lo estoy—dijo mirando a la rubia acercarse—Hoy está más hermosa que nunca.

Realmente lo estaba. Aquel vestido corto y entallado realzaba demasiado sus piernas. Ambos se miraron con incomodidad y giraron su cabeza en otra dirección.

—Vaya, es la primera vez en quince años que me ignoran los dos al mismo tiempo—dijo extrañada—Bien, vámonos, perdedores.

—Malditos genes en común—susurró Hao mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Yoh sonrió por aquella actitud tan arrogante, pero era mejor que el mal humor que tenía con la gran estafa. Subieron al coche y Horo Horo fue el encargado de abrir la primera botella mientras servía las copas de champagne.

—¡Uuh! ¡Esto está de lujo! —exclamó chocando las copas—¡Amigos, esta va a ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas!

Una exclamación general se dejó oír a lo alto, en especial cuando entraron al primer casino y el mesero les mostró el salón exclusivo. No había sentido más libertad en años. En años. Hao tomó sin importar nada más y llevaba el suficiente dinero para despilfarrar sin problema.

—¿Para usted, señor? —cuestionó el mesero.

—Una limonada—respondió Hao por su hermano.

—Sí, agua de limón—se limitó al ver cómo algunos hombres ya abordaban a su hermana en la primera mesa de apuestas.

—¡Oh, vamos Yoh, cómo agua de limón! —dijo Chocolove golpeando levemente su brazo—Hasta Ren está bebiendo como barril sin fondo.

—¿A quién le dices barril sin fondo, bufón? —preguntó tomándolo fuertemente de la camisa.

Yoh sólo suspiró y bebió de su limonada mientras miraba a Anna de reojo. Sus amigos apostaban en tres mesas fuertes, pero Ren era el único que ganaba fichas, los demás perdían su dinero fácilmente. Se resignó con el segundo o tercer vaso de limonada, no sabía mal, debía admitirlo.

—No es usual que un hombre beba limonada en las Vegas—señaló el bartman a sus amigos que ya rebosaban de licor.

—Bueno… tengo una misión en la vida.

—Y cuál es.

—Cuidar de Anna—dijo el castaño sorbiendo lo último.

El hombre admiró que ella tampoco estaba ya en sus mejores cabales. La había observado al principio bastante seria, y ahora sonreía ocasionalmente al hombre con cabello azulado que estaba a su lado.

—¿Y ese tipo no es peligroso para ella? Está muy cerca, ¿no?

—No, Hao le permite a ellos ace4rcarse a ella. Hizo un pacto con ellos. Él no se cogía a sus hermanas y ellos no lo harían con la nuestra—resumió un poco asqueado de la duce agua.

—Es un buen pacto—admitió el hombre—Vamos, toma un poco, te lo aseguro, vas a sentirte parte del ambiente.

—Bueno, sólo un par de _shots._

Miró hacia atrás y bebió disimuladamente los dos vasitos pequeños de tequila, una bebida en verdad fuerte. El hombre sirvió dos más e Yoh se sintió levemente perdido.

—¿Consumes drogas?

—No, no en realidad….

—Bueno, tengo una que es muy buena, si te animas, puedo darte un poco.

—Yo sí, quiero—dijo Ren Tao—¿Qué?

—No, nada—respondió Yoh extrañado.

—Tu hermano dice que es muy buena esa cosa. Míralo—señaló al castaño con una gran cara de satisfacción—Cuando te cases lo entenderás.

—Creo que no quiero saberlo—añadió tomando un nuevo vaso de limonada.

—Creo que exageras cuidando a Anna, por si no te fijas, ella ahuyenta fácilmente a los hombres.

Después del tequila, el agua le sabía a rayos. Si lo sabía, claro que sí. Él fungía como acompañante, eso era todo. No le decía gran cosa. Tampoco la incomodaba cuando estaba con otros hombres, simplemente evitaba ver muestras cariñosas de ella con otras personas. Suspiró una vez más cuando Ren sucumbió al efecto de aquella droga, como seguramente lo estaban todos, que ahora estaban por demás eufóricos.

—Dos vasos, por favor. Y una margarita bien fuerte para el muchacho—dijo señalando al castaño—llegó muy galán Horo Horo—¡Yeah! ¡Voy ganando, gracias a tu hermana, cuñado! ¡Vamos trescientos dólares!

—Eso es genial, Horo Horo—dijo el castaño—Pero no vuelvas a llamarme cuñado.

—¡De acuerdo, cuñado! —exclamó eufórico mientras vaciaba en un vaso algo extraño.

—Hey, no te atrevas, Horo Horo—lo detuvo cuando puso en el vaso de Anna aquel polvo.

—Oh, vamos, estamos llevándola tranquila, no le haré nada.

No, por supuesto que no. Era su amigo, se supone que debía cuidarla también, no darle alucinantes de una especie aún más rara. Pero entonces vio salir a Hao disparado con Chocolove, Luchist y Manta, que sostenían en sus manos dos bolsas de fichas.

—¡Nos vamos al grande! —exclamó su hermano.

—¿Al qué? —preguntó Yoh cuando Horo Horo soltó las fichas que llevaba en la mano y corrió con ellos.

Salió detrás de ellos, pero no pudo siquiera alcanzarlos. Habían subido a la limousine como alma al diablo y dejado a ellos tres en el casino. Genial, creía que la reacción acelerada era debido a la mezcla del alcohol con la mugrosa sustancia que se habían metido. Entró al lugar por Anna, pero observó como Ren tomaba con ella las bebidas que Horo Horo dejó sobre la barra. Corrió hasta ella, pero la rubia ya había bebido el resto de la bebida. Y estaba algo mareada, apoyada en la mesa.

—Créeme, si no estuviera casado—escuchó cómo su amigo decía incoherencias una serie de incoherencias respecto a las obligaciones que ya tenía con Jeanne.

Tal vez no sé percataba que estaba mal porque era mucho más prudente que los demás, pero aquello era inaudito. Maldijo a su amigo por semejante bajeza, ahora tendría que estar mucho más al pendiente de ella. Sonó su teléfono y quien llamaba era Hao.

—¡Esto es la fiesta, Yoh! —exclamó airoso— ¡La fiesta!

Y escuchó el aire, el ruido, dos minutos después se cortó la llamada. Miró a Ren, estaba dormido en la barra y Anna contaba las fichas en su regazo. Al menos ellos dos, no estaban acelerados como el resto.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó Yoh a ella.

Sonrió y aquello le dio algo de miedo. Era una sonrisa inocente, diferente a las que usualmente le mostraba.

—Claro que estoy bien.

—Debemos regresar al hotel—le dijo tomando su mano.

—No hablas en serio, no me he divertido en años como ahora.

Tosió y casi estuvo a punto de caerse en el piso. Probablemente el más loco de ellos era Hao, así que en ellos dos existía prudencia a más no poder, una cualidad que Anna dejó escapar cuando se paró y caminó a la mesa más fuerte. Los hombres realmente se veían de armas tomar, en especial aquellos que llevaban más dinero que el resto.

Anna entró y se sentó de frente al más rudo. Tuvo miedo cuando realmente lo miraron con curiosidad.

—Anna, vámonos, por favor—susurró en su oído, pero ella se limitó a ignorarlo y llamó a una de las meseras.

—Oye tú, dale algo a Yoh para que se anime a quedarse—le indicó con arrogancia—Algo fuerte.

—Así que la chica viene fuerte. Yo invito la ronda—dijo uno de aquellos dos fortachones— Con especial todos.

Una ovación general de parte de las doce personas que los rodeaban e Yoh se sintió nervioso por verse rodeado de gran lujo. Colocaron un vaso a su costado y Anna tiró los dados apostando una fuerte cantidad de dinero. Y ganó las primeras tres rondas, para sorpresa de la mayoría de los hombres.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Anna Asakura—respondió con altivez.

—Bien, Anna, ¿no te juegas el todo por el todo?

—Claro que sí—respondió tomando un sorbo más de la bebida—Apostaré todo.

—Me agradas, bebé—le dijo con cierto aire de lujuria—¿No tienes calor?

Sí lo tenía, sus mejillas resplandecían con un sutil tono carmín. Asintió y abrió el par de botones de su vestido negro, dejando a la vista un discreto escote, que más de uno observó sin disimulo.

—Anna, ya jugaste mucho, para ya—le indicó el castaño, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que ella le empujara el vaso para que tomara—Oh, vamos, Yoh, anímate.

—Sí, Yoh, anímate—le dijo otro hombre a su lado.

Resignado, fue por su limonada al otro lado de la barra. Tomó el vaso y regresó a la mesa, donde Anna ya llevaba el cabello suelto y golpeaba a un hombre que intentaba quitarle un par de fichas. Rápidamente intervino y alejó al sujeto de ella.

—Annita.

—Odio que me digas, Annita—respondió maldiciendo su mala suerte en el juego.

—Ya no tienes más dinero, vámonos—le susurró el castaño al oído—Hazlo por mí.

Se estremeció con el abrazo que le brindaba su hermano y es que ahora más que nunca la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero sentía la energía para seguir haciendo más y más cosas.

—Me gusta cuando me hablas en ese tono—confesó colocando su mano sobre la de él.

Era un ambiente acogedor, extraño, pero cómodo. Ambos se miraron fijamente y callaron un par de minutos hasta que el líder de la mesa llamara su atención.

—¿Y entonces qué, muñeca? No tienes nada que apostar.

—Yo me ofrezco de apuesta. Todo tu dinero contra mi cuerpo.

De ninguna manera. Eso no lo permitiría.

—Tranquilo, voy a ganar, siéntate y tómate tu agua de limón.

—Pero…

—Nada.

Bebió y no se percató de mucho. Aquel líquido, lentamente pareció sumergirlo en un estado de inconsciencia. Su corazón comenzó a bombear aceleradamente. Temió que fuera a darle una taquicardia, pero cuando Anna comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se asustó y levantó, casi cayéndose en el proceso.

—¿Qué haces?

—Perdí, pero no quiero tener sexo con ese sujeto—dijo enfadada mientras bebía el resto de su bebida.

Tomó su cabeza y trató de mantener el equilibrio, pero no podía, ahora sentía un gran éxtasis recorriéndolo por completo. Exhaló varias veces hasta ver a Anna quitarse parte de su ropa frente a ellos. Su cara estaba roja y cerraba los ojos para evitar ver al resto de los mirones. Rápidamente se quitó la camisa y protegió a su hermana de aquellos estúpidos.

—Oye, tenemos un trato. Un desnudo o todos nos vamos con ella a la cama.

—Ni de broma, ella es mi mujer—le espetó con rudeza, mientras Anna se apoyaba en él, ya fuera de sí, riendo y abrazándolo.

—Ella no es tu mujer.

—No, no lo es, Billy, y yo te compró esa mujer—se alzó en viva voz una gran venta por ella.

—No, yo compró esa mujer.

El hombre recibía a manos llenas los billetes, siendo que estaba generando aun más dinero que la apuesta que había perdido Anna, quien tomó un segundo vaso y continuó bebiendo sin cesar. Olvidándose completamente de ella. Pero el problema radicaba en él, que tampoco podía establecer muy bien sus ideas y emociones.

—¡Olvida eso, eso no es nada! —exclamó el castaño a viva voz, mientras rodeaba a Anna para protegerla de todos—Yo te compro a esta mujer.

—¿Y cuánto das?

Sonrió y se sentó en una silla, mientras se perdía en el efecto de la droga.

—Tengo casi un millón de dólares ahorrados en el banco. Es todo lo que tengo.

—Acepto—dijo entregándole un segundo trago para cerrar el negocio.

—Genial… ¡Entonces… sigamos la fiesta!

Gritos y cartas volaron sobre ellos. Sentía que había hecho el movimiento de su vida, por eso no le importó nada más, ni siquiera cuando una pluma se coló en su nariz. Trataba de quitarla de su cara, pero lo único que ocasionó fue golpearse directamente. Y el sobresalto no hizo que despertara completamente.

—Oh dios, qué me pasa, me duele todo—susurró adormilado, mientras se daba vuelta en la cama y encontraba a la rubia a su lado—¿Anna…?

Sí, su hermana estaba a su lado, pero completamente desnuda o eso traslucía la sábana blanca que rodeaba celosamente su cuerpo.

—¡Anna! —exclamó con horror al ver un anillo en su mano.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Segundo capítulo. Agradezco que no me reclamen mi tardanza, jajaja, bueno el punto es que son actualizaciones continuas, o bueno a menos que no lo quieran de esa manera, pero en este caso, espero terminar rápido el fic. Me va agradando hasta ahora, y éste y el primer capítulo son muy abocados a la relación entre hermanos de los tres, aquí es dónde empieza lo mejor. Nos vemos en la próxima.

**Agradecimientos especiales: DjPuMa13g, Alejandro Asakura, B.C, Love Anna, Seyram Asakura, SakuAsakura, angekila. **


End file.
